1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a magnetic resonance apparatus with an illumination means for illuminating at least a part of an examination space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German OS 42 25 433 discloses a magnetic resonance apparatus having illumination means in the form of a light source arranged outside the examination space and a lightguide arrangement extending into the examination space, the lightguide arrangement having a first end optically coupled to the light source. The examination space located inside a measurement tunnel is diffusely illuminated by this illumination means in order to reduce anxiety on the part of patients. To that end, a light source, whose light is supplied into a lightguide arrangement via an optical connector, is arranged outside the examination space. The lightguide arrangement is composed of individual optical fibers that have curvatures inside the measurement tunnel. A part of the infed light emerges at each curvature and illuminates the inside of the measurement tunnel. The illumination means, however, is not suitable for making available the high luminance required for surgical procedures.
German Utility Model G 91 01 720.3 discloses a cold-light lamp that, in particular, can be used in the medical field. The cold-light lamp has a lamp housing to which a cable-shaped light waveguide can be connected. This cold-light lamp could be utilized in conjunction with magnetic resonance examinations, but if it were fixed in place in the magnetic resonance apparatus, it would require additional space in what is already a tight examination space. Since the size of the examination space determines the structural and operational specifications of the magnetic and radiofrequency components, the installation of such a conventional cold-light lamp would increase the performance demands made of the components of the magnetic resonance apparatus.